hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Michaela McQueen
Michaela Claudette Mariangela Louise McQueen, played by Hollie-Jay Bowes, is a character on Hollyoaks. She made her appearances from 2006 to 2012. Characterisation A writer from the serial's official website described Michaela as always ready "for a bit of McQueen scheming" and said she has always had to fight to gain attention for herself. Biography Arrival Michaela first appears as a friend of Amy (Ashley Slanina-Davies). She pressures Amy into having sex with boyfriend Ste Hay (Kieron Richardson), so that Michaela's boyfriend Wayne Tunnicliffe (Joe Marsden) wouldn't dump her. When Ste dumps Amy, Michaela's nasty streak becomes apparent when she begins teasing her, before going off with Wayne and Ste, leaving Amy upset and alone. When Amy stands up to Michaela, they fight in the playground at school. The next day, Michaela is dumped by Wayne, so she reconciles with Amy. Amy and Ste get back together and he takes her, Michaela, Josh Ashworth (Sonny Flood) and Jamie "Fletch" Fletcher (Sam Darbyshire) joyriding, which leads to a car crash. Ste flees the scene. However, Amy is badly injured and taken to hospital. After spending the night in a police cell, Michaela visits Amy in hospital and nearly tells the Barnes family about Amy's pregnancy. Parentage Michaela decides to track down her father, Ricky Bowen (Simon Cassidy). When they meet, Ricky apologises to Michaela for not trying harder to be involved in her life, claiming Michaela's mother Myra stopped him from seeing Michaela and her siblings John Paul (James Sutton) and Carmel (Gemma Merna). Michaela takes Ricky back to the McQueens' home, where her family do not trust him. During Christmas, Ricky steals the family's presents and leaves, leaving Michaela heartbroken. After this, Michaela begins dating her friend Sasha Valentine (Nathalie Emmanuel)'s brother Sonny Valentine (Devon Anderson). Michaela and Sonny plan to sleep together, but are interrupted by Sonny's brother, Calvin (Ricky Whittle). The relationship ends when Michaela discovers Sonny had told people he had been sleeping with Michaela's older sister Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe). However, they later get back together, and are arrested for shoplifting on Michaela's sixteenth birthday. Michaela is cautioned by Calvin. Sonny and Michaela eventually sleep together, but he soon moves away from Hollyoaks, which left her devastated, but more bad news for her, as she discover that her older brother John-Paul was gay, and didn't accepted him first, but later she did. Departure Michaela drunkenly sleeps with Zak Ramsey (Kent Riley), but the next day both regret it. On New Year's Eve 2008, Michaela and Zak sleep together again and they later begin a relationship. Michaela clashes with Zak's sister Hayley Ramsey (Kelly-Marie Stewart), but they later become friends. When Zak's brother Caleb (Michael Ryan) is killed in Afghanistan, Zak proposes to Michaela due to his grief. Zak goes out binge drinking and sleeps with a stranger. When Michaela finds out, she ends their relationship. However, they get back together when he admits his love for her. After Michaela discovers that Zak has been involved in secret racist attacks with Jacqui's boyfriend Des Townsend (Kris Deedigan), she calls off their engagement once again, which leads to Zak leaving the village. Michaela is sacked from her job as a journalist, so decides to move to London to be with Zak. Michaela leaves in November 2010. Return In Hollyoaks Later Michaela returns when Myra and Mercedes go on a hen night in Ibiza, where Michaela is now living. She reveals she has split from Zak and is now dating a man called Michael who she is living with. She is stranded on a desert island where she reveals her relationship is false and decides to go back to Chester. She arrives back in Chester in October 2011 and takes an immediate disliking to Amy's fiancé, Lee. After Lee leaves for New York, she helps Amy get over her grief. Amy leaves in August 2012 and soon after, Josh returns with a job offer for Michaela to tour with a band. She agrees and leaves the village. Background Infomation * On 8th June 2010, Bowes announced that she had quit the show and would leave in six months. However, it was announced on 24th June 2010 that show bosses had axed Bowes and speedily wrote Michaela out after she spoke about upcoming storylines and her exit on social networking website Twitter. Bowes reprised her role as Michaela in 2011, initially appearing in the fourth series of Hollyoaks Later, before reappearing in the main series. In July 2012, Bowes confirmed she would be leaving Hollyoaks and departed the following month. See Also * List of Appearances * McQueen family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:McQueen family Category:1991 births